Creek Rebirth
by jbeagle1487
Summary: This is a Creek story but also weaves in Style yaoi as well. Enjoy! Craig and Tweek are now in the sixth grade and the two start to reconcile the events of their previous breakup. Can both find common ground to resolve their past and get back together? Will Kyle and Stan become involved, or will their friendship get in the way? All updates are on Fridays :)
1. Chapter 1 - Epiphany

DISCLAIMER

DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters nor the universe they are portrayed in. All characters are based on South Park and its world. This story takes place while the children are 2 years ahead of where they were, so primary characters are in 6th grade. As a result this story will reflect their journey through puberty and discovering themselves sexually with each other as well as romantically. South Park has always had their star characters as children who act in a mature theme, this story is no different from that expectation. As a result if reading about 13/14 year olds engaging in sexual activities with each other offends you or seeing an interaction of these characters on a gay theme bothers you, feel free to find another story and if not, enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 1 - Epiphany

Craig looked at the floor in front of him while sitting on the edge of his bed. His face hung low as he stared blankly and emotionless at the thoughts of his past few years.

 _Knock knock..._

There was a moment of silence before the sound permeated through the door into Craig's room once again.

 _Knock knock…_

Craig looked up at the door staring blankly as the sound of rain fell slowly outside his window, tapping lightly on the window seal. He waited as he heard his phone buzz and beep indicating he had a text. He didn't smile or frown, he just looked down at his phone still stunned.

"Hey, dude, it's Kyle, mind if I come in?" Craig got up, opened the door to his room, turned to go back to his bed and sat in the exact spot he left. Kyle peaked his head into the room some before finally walking in and closing the door behind him. "I noticed you weren't at school today. Is everything ok man?"

Craig continued to stare down at the floor while he responded to him, "Kyle...how old are we?"

Silence fell between them as he looked confused but replied, "13 dude."

This time he looked at Kyle before saying, "2 years...2 years I have allowed myself to ignore this...feeling like shit for what I've done."

"What are you talking about man?" Kyle asked concerned.

"Tweek...why the fuck did I let him go? He trusted me, he wanted to help fix me and I never returned that feeling. I pretended I was gay because people said the Japanese are what makes people gay." Craig returned his look to the floor, "but we all know that's not so when I figured that out I broke up with him and hurt him. Up till now I have not regretted that decision nor cared. Now...I feel like I fucked up."

Kyle tilted his head slightly out of pity, "dude….I had no idea, I thought you just were trying to be straight again."

Craig sighed, "I WAS trying to be straight again. Yesterday it just clicked for me, it doesn't matter ...any of it, it doesn't matter if I'm gay or straight. Tweek cared for me, he wanted to be with me and I shot him down. I realized I cared for him in the same way, does that make me gay? I don't know, I just know how I feel about him...maybe it is just him. None of it matters now, I fucked up and Tweek has moved on."

Kyle put his arm around Craig, "dude, no one has ever judged you two for going out. The guys may not show it because we are guys, but we did support you two...hell even Cartman and you know how he is. I have no idea what will happen now, but I'm not sure if you noticed or not, Tweek never recovered from what you did to him by breaking up. Over the past few years, he has actually isolated himself from everyone. I have no idea if he will forgive you, but dude you have to try if you even remotely feel the same way he does."

The rain began to stop slowly and Craig raised his head slightly to now stare at the door once again, "He would never forgive me, and I wouldn't blame him. I think I want to spend some time alone now Kyle."

Looking at his friend while getting up he said, "are you sure dude? You will be at school tomorrow right?"

Craig looked up at Kyle for a moment and shook his head in the affirmative and then laid back on the bed to stare at the ceiling.

The day passed slowly for Craig, almost like living in a jail cell. His mom called him down for dinner and he complied eating silently before returning to his cell. The level of idiocy he had displayed just continued to run through his mind and finally, his numbness passed and for the first time since breaking up with Tweek 2 years ago he shed a tear. That one tear drop started at the corner of his right eye and pooled. Another tear came forth pushing the first one sliding down his cheek and to his lips. In that salty tear he felt it more intensely, the hatred he felt for himself for allowing this to go as far as it has and the guilt he felt for hurting Tweek the way he did. The hours had passed and he dozed off to sleep.

The next day came and Kyle smiled when he saw Craig walking through the doors into the school, Cartman had a sour attitude, "what's with you gaywad?" Kyle's happiness at Craig getting back to normal quickly went south hearing this, "shut up fat ass!" Craig saw Tweek as he was walking to his locker, "Tweek!" Tweek turned to see Craig walking toward him and at that moment he felt what Craig felt all of the past day and a half but in the span of a few seconds. He didn't have time to sort through feelings of insecurity, guilt, resentment, anger, sadness, or happiness. He felt numb and just freaked out, "Craig, GAH, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Craig had a look of shock on his face but realized he deserved anything Tweek threw at him. "Look Tweek, I wanted to apologize…"

Tweek's face contorted to a hybrid of anger and contentment at the same time, "what the hell for? Ugh!"

Looking down at the floor Craig started to respond but heard the voice in his head saying, _wow dude you are a fucking pussy! Look him in the eye you dumbass jerk!_ Craig's eyes shot up and looked at Tweek's expression in horror and started to second guess if this was the right decision. _No! I have to do this, I've been chicken shit long enough!_ He sighed and sort of blurted it out in a long but very fast response, "I'm sorry I broke up with you, I was fucked up, maybe I still am. I broke up with you because no matter what the Japanese says, I am NOT gay...but at the same time I still care about you and I am a fucking retard for not realizing that sooner and I hope that i didn't hurt you too bad and oh would you take me back?" He tensed up as he waited for a reply.

Tweek stared at him pissed, then looked at the floor worried before returning this gaze on Craig pissed once again, "YOU FUCKING BROKE MY HEART YOU DOUCEBAG! WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I CARE ENOUGH TO GET BACK TOGETHER WITH YOU?!" Tweek was steaming mad as he started to have a panic attack and breathing harder and harder.

Craig's tension switched to horror once again and feeling worried about Tweek; and his worry was of now as well as their future together which seemed to be dissolving with every word that came out his mouth. "Tweek...I don't…"

"No, you don't care, you didn't fucking think did you? You just acted like always, heartless and uncaring. You said fuck you Tweek and put your own insecurities before our relationship. You never even gave me a chance to try and talk to you, you just all at once on your own ended it. Now you want me to forgive you for that? GAH! Grow the fuck up Craig!" Tweek slammed his locker shut and stormed off.

Craig slowly walked over to the set of lockers nearest him and started to bang his head against them. He kept banging his head as he murmured quietly, "fucking idiot, fucking moron, what the fuck was you thinking? How the hell did you expect him to forgive you?" He didn't notice Tweek glance back and see Craig writing in pain over that conversation. Tweek paused for a moment after hearing this but turned and walked off.

Kyle was passing by and by this point, Craig had stopped banging his head against the locker but kept it leaned up against the locker resting it on the door. "Dude, are you ok? What happened?"

Craig turned around, leaned against the row of lockers and slid down slowly on his ass while keeping his eyes on the floor, "exactly what I thought might happen. He fucking hates me, he doesn't forgive me, I hurt him too badly Kyle, I have to face it….I lost Tweek for good."

Kyle's face now hit the level of horror Craig saw and he plopped down next to him and put his arm around him, "no dude, you can't think that and you can't give up. If you do, you WILL lose him for good."

Craig sunk his head into his hands, "I never realized how much I need him, dude...I never realized how much I care for him, how much I...love him, until now. I know I sound desperate, maybe even stupid, but it's true man."

Kyle rubbed his back, "Craig, look at me." Craig raised his head and looked slowly toward Kyle, his face puffy and his eyes soaked with tears. "Dude...you really love him don't you?"

The bell rang for class as Craig wiped his eyes, "yes I do...but none of it matters now dude, I was right...he's over me man." Craig got up and walked off to class with hands in his pockets and head sunk down in depression.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, look for Chapter 2 coming soon. My goal is to release a chapter every Friday if I miss a Friday it would probably be the next one before I get to upload it. Please leave any comments as to any major grammatically errors you see xD I am not the best at grammar, my major concern is syntax more than anything, making sure the sentence flows well :) As always I also welcome any comments for suggestions or ways to improve.


	2. Chapter 2 - Recovery

Chapter 2 - Recovery

Lunchtime came and Tweek did what he had for the past 2 years. He sat at an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria, what he didn't expect to see was Kyle. He looked up and back down.

Kyle plopped down in a seat across from Tweek, "hey dude, how's it going?"

"UGH, Bad!"

"Why bad man?"

"Craig came up and talked to me today, he fucking apologized for hurting me years ago. He expected me to just forgive him and take him back and everything will be fine. IT'S NOT FINE!"

Kyle opened his can of soda, "do you believe he's sincere at all?" Trying very hard to avoid telling Tweek that Craig had already discussed a lot of this with him, Kyle tried to maintain a non-biased position but also believed Tweek was overreacting to it all.

Tweek fiddled with his food forcefully and with anger as he replied, "Gah, I don't know dude. It's like I want to believe him, but he genuinely hurt me."

The noise of the crowd inside the cafeteria hid the approach of Craig to Tweek's table. Tweek was looking down at his food and didn't notice Kyle who could see Craig's approach and shook his head no to flag him away from coming over. He noticed Tweek about to look up and shot his eyes back to Tweek, "I understand, but did he show any level of being serious?"

Tweek scanned the cafeteria in front of him as if to confirm Craig was not in earshot of him, "well...when I left him standing, he was banging his head against the lockers mumbling to himself how much he fucked up. I suppose he looked like he still cared, but I don't know dude."

Kyle couldn't help but feel the pain of two of his friends avoiding each other especially when the one who fucked up their friendship, their relationship was willing to try and repair it. "So I know you felt hurt from it all, but you guys only really were together for like a month or so right?

Tweek's left eye twitched, "No! It was uh 3 weeks but I still felt hurt by it."

"I know man, but you have to also think about it that way too, I mean 3 weeks isn't really a huge investment into a relationship, look at Stan and Wendy when she broke up with him, now THAT was a real investment in a relationship and he really hurt afterward."

Tweek looked at Kyle and back at his food, his fiddling of the food had slowed to a slow stir almost bored. He finally looked back up at Kyle, "I don't know...maybe you're right...maybe I am over-reacting but I just feel like I tried with him and he had the option to leave me or be with me and it feels like he led me on."

The bell rang indicating lunch was over and Kyle got up with his tray, "look, I have no idea if Craig has changed or not, but really Tweek, everyone deserves a second chance at least."

As they both walked to turn their trays in Tweek responded, "why are you taking his side?"

"I'm not taking any sides man, I just want you to keep in mind everyone should get a second chance because no one is perfect and we all make mistakes. Just know that I'm here for you dude no matter what. It's at least worth trying to repair your friendship." Kyle saw Craig walking by and decided to leave Tweek for Craig to talk to, "just remember what I said, ok? Good luck!"

Craig walked by glancing at Tweek, "Hi Tweek...I am sorry about earlier, I was kind of nervous."

Tweek looked at Craig before he sighed and ignored Craig while he continued to walk away leaving Craig to stand to stare in disbelief.

That afternoon as they were in class, their teacher decides to pair up students for a research project on the history of South Park. "...Stan-Kyle, you two will be partners, Wendy you will be the partner to Butters, Cartman and Kenny will be partners, and who else am I forgetting...oh yes, Craig, you and Tweek will partner up."

Tweek was hardly paying attention during class from being pissed from earlier in the day, twice. However, his attention quickly fell into focus when he heard Craig would be his partner. "Ms. Wagina, I don't think I can be Craig's partner.

Ms. Wagina looked over at Craig and then back at Tweek, "and why can't you two be partners?"

Cartman couldn't help but bust out laughing loudly before spurting it out, "Because they are butt buddies!" Kenny fell out of his chair laughing.

Tweek and Craig both sank down in their chairs as Stan facepalmed himself and Kyle's head slapped Cartman, "HEY! Don't fucking hit me you dirty jewboy!" Kyle shot back, "shut up fat ass!'" Kenny mumbled, "what they need is some of Ms. Wagina's vagina." Cartman gave him a confused look as the teacher's mouth fell open in shock.

The disruption had made the teacher forget the original problem so as to focus on the new one, she turned to Tweek, "I'm sorry Tweek but everyone already has a partner, you two will just have to swallow this thing between you and get over it."

Cartman and Kenny both started to giggle and laugh at the thought of either of these two swallowing each other.

The teacher shifted her attention back to Carman and Kenny, "As for you two, you both have detention. I'm sure PC Principal will be very interested when he hears how you two acted in class today.

The rest of class went by pretty fast and the bell rang releasing the students, except for Cartman and Kenny who would be serving detention. Tweek walked out the door to his locker and Craig followed him and he paused before approaching Tweek. The sudden realization that he would get his head ripped off dawned on him and he turned to walk away. Tweek couldn't help but notice him out the corner of his eye. Craig didn't walk fast paced, instead, he had his hands in his pocket and head hung down. Tweek glanced at Craig before closing his locker door and walked the other direction.

Craig walked home and could hear the clouds cracking with thunder above him. He thought to himself, ' _great...just go ahead and piss all over me God, I feel like I have already been shit on…_ ' No sooner than he thought this the sky burst open and rain let loose like a dam onto him. He didn't make any effort to cover his head or seek shelter, he just kept walking home silently, cold, and alone.

When he reached his door his mom was in the front room watching T.V. she heard the door open and turned to see Craig walking in drenched. "Craig! Honey, why didn't you take an umbrella to school?"

Looking over at his mom he sighed and turned his gaze back to the stairs as he went up them. "I'm sure I would have just been struck by lightning instead." His mom followed after him, "What's wrong honey?"

Craig's eyes had let loose the tears of how he felt but were covered by the rain that still remained on his face. He realized that if he was going to fix things between him and Tweek, then he was going to have to do it on his own. "Everything is fine mom, I will be down to dinner later"

His mom turned and returned downstairs hesitantly but trusting Craig knew what was best but he just laid back and blew off eating that night. The day ended the way it had yesterday, once again Craig was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and feeling tear after tear roll down his face. This time it wasn't so much that he and Tweek were over as it was that Tweek wouldn't even acknowledge him. It seemed resentment had moved into Tweek's heart where love once lived. Craig doubted Tweek would ever love him again, much less love anyone else. He curled up in agony as he drifted off to sleep thinking, ' _somehow I have to reach him, somehow I can't give up..._ '

Coming soon, Chapter 3 - EMERGENCE

Thanks again for reading this far, hope you are enjoying the story up till now. I hope you enjoy the next chapter in this story feel free to leave any comments on how you liked this chapter and/or how I might be able to make future ones better.


	3. Chapter 3 - Emergence

Chapter 3 - EMERGENCE

* * *

 *****Tweek's Morning*****

* * *

Daylight crept through Tweek's window as the aroma of Tweaks' Coffee carried from downstairs up to his room. Upon smelling the delightful scent, Tweek opened his eyes and yawned before rubbing his eyes and looking over at his clock, 6:15. Still somewhat sleepy he peeled back his blanket and swung his leg out to put a foot on the floor, a few seconds later another foot joined it and Tweek was sitting up now stretching his arms up. He couldn't help but think to himself, ' _today is going to be great, its nice outside and it's a Saturday!_ '

His mom yelled up for him, "Tweek honey, the coffee is ready when you get out of the shower."

"Ok, mom!" he yelled back.

A few minutes later Tweek had got out of the shower, changed, and headed downstairs for some coffee. Just as he began to pour a cup his mom said, "Tweek, Craig is coming over later, his mom mentioned something about you two having a school project to get started on."

"UGH Mom, it's Saturday," he protested back to his mother.

Tweek's mom just calmly said, "I know that, but you two need to get started on this assignment right away, the faster you get it done, the more time you have to relax. Just do a little bit today and more tomorrow."

His mom walked out of the kitchen to leave Tweek to absorb what had just happened. He felt as if his guts were being ripped out and suddenly the coffee he was drinking lost its appeal. The young blonde couldn't help it, he wasn't as mad as yesterday but in a few hours the boy he cared about for a while, who broke his heart, would be coming back over. Tweek couldn't decide if he was still slightly pissed or happy.

He decided to go upstairs and turn on his keyboard and sit at it. For a few minutes he just glared at the red light to indicate the keyboard was turned on and finally he pressed a key...the sound of an 'F' above middle 'C' sounded followed by a 'C' and then a 'Bb' and an 'A' slowly but surely the notes garnered rhythm and meter. With each passing attempt, the young boy started to develop a melody in the key of F minor. Why minor? Tweek felt minor...he felt like he was slightly depressed and he could not for the life of him figure out why.

The sound of the melody was beginning to harmonize with a bass part being played with his left hand and Tweek closed his eyes. Most people would think of what emotion was making them feel and play this way but he had nothing, no emotion or reason, just black and empty space. Tweek missed pressed a note, then another and slowly the melody began to fall apart, he tried but could not keep playing and smashed a bunch of keys at once in frustration. The disjointed sound resonated as he just stared at the black and white keys.

The time on his clock had been ticking forward to the point that it was now around 10:30. Tweek got up from his keyboard and called his friend Kyle.

"Hello?" came a female voice.

"Mrs. Brofloski? Is Kyle home? This is Tweek."

"Oh hi there Tweek, yes Kyle is home, hang on just a minute and I will go get him for you."

Tweek lay back on the bed with his cell phone in one hand up to his ear waiting.

"Hello?" came from the phone but this time it was Kyle.

"Hey Kyle, its Tweek, I hope you don't mind if I call you.."

Kyle relaxed in his room, "no dude, not at all. How are you doing?"

"I... don't know, I mean I think ok, but in reality, I have no clue. My mom said Craig is coming over later to work on our school project."

Although you couldn't see it over the phone, Kyle had a look of confusion, "but today is Saturday."

Tweek laughed a little, "yeah, well my mom likes to make sure my homework gets done on time and all. I am not really sure how I feel about Craig being over here today though."

Kyle offered advice to his friend, "just relax man, calm down and understand that you both need this grade. Just stay focused on the work and make sure he does the same. I think you will find it easier to talk to him afterward though. I think you are emerging from a dark place you were in and were comfortable with. Give it a chance and some time."

* * *

 *****Craig's Morning*****

* * *

Although the sun was shining brightly into Tweek's room on the other side of town, the same couldn't be said for Craig's room. The clouds outside hid the sun from view and Craig was startled by his alarm clock going off next to his bed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with it so he picked up and threw it across the room which made it come to an abrupt silence. The commotion alerted his mom who practically tripped running up the stairs. She flung the door open to his dark room, "what on Earth is going on?"

Craig sat up, looked at his mom, "the alarm clock fell and wouldn't shut up, I think it broke so I finished it and threw it against the wall."

His mom shook her head, "well maybe next time you should hit the snooze button. By the way, I called Mrs. Tweak and told her you will be coming over later. She mentioned you two having a school project together and I agree with her that you both should get started on it as soon as you can."

Have you ever been half dazed or drowsy and tried to listen to someone sound rational? It sounds as if they are talking super fast and not making sense. Craig was feeling like that but after a few minutes realized what was going on, "I'm not going today mom...I don't feel good, maybe next week."

His mom walked over and felt his head to call his bluff, "you feel fine, I will make you some breakfast."

"I'm not going, mom!"

"Yes you are young man and that is final!"

His mom shut the door about as hard as his alarm clock and hit the wall.

Craig sighed and laid back to stare at the ceiling. ' _Why does my life suck? All I wanted to do was try and get back with Tweek, but he won't he be my friend let alone a boyfriend...guess I can go over and get this torture over with._

* * *

"I'm not sure Kyle...I mean I could give it a chance and see how things go, but don't think I am going to forgive him that fast or even take him back."

"I don't expect you to Tweek, it's a slow process healing and you should definitely take your time."

 _knock knock..._

"Oh shit, he is here, Kyle I'm going to have to call you back later."

"Ok dude, you better let me know how it goes!"

Tweek pressed End on his phone and set it down before saying, "come in.."

Craig opened the door and walked in with his backpack on and closed the door behind him, "sorry about all this, my mom decided I suddenly should need to have my projects done faster for some reason."

Tweek cleared off a spot on the floor for them to sit and work at. "So what should we do first?"

Looking lost Craig thought about it, "well we should probably come up with a name for our paper."

"Yeah, you're right, we could call it...'South Park: View of the Past'."

"That works, but we could also think about maybe doing 'Historic South Park'."

Tweek though about the options and decided, "let's go with your idea. It does sound better."

The two worked and talked for several hours and during it, all their mothers called each other up.

"Mrs. Tweak, its Laura, I was wanting to call and check how the boys are doing."

Tweek's mom laughed a bit, "please Laura, call me Andrea, and the boys are doing pretty well. At least I haven't heard any arguing or fighting upstairs. Maybe they can finally start being friends again. I know Tweek got hurt when your son broke up with him, but Tweek needs to understand sometimes that happens and you have to move on."

The speaker on the phone began to speak back as Craig's mom was responding, "I know, but somehow I don't think Craig got over it. I mean he did pretty fast at first which I thought was weird, but now I see he was just repressing it. The past few days he's been really down and depressed, I think he misses Tweek."

"Well that is certainly understandable, I know Tweek misses him...even if he will not admit it to me, a mother just knows. Maybe this time together might at least get them talking more if nothing else."

"You know Andrea I was thinking the same thing, that's why I pushed Craig into coming over today. Oh well crap, the UPS guy delivered to the wrong address again, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut our conversation short and go fix this. Thanks a ton again Andrea for having Craig over today, I hope it helps some. I will talk to you soon."

"Good luck with that UPS guy Laura, the new one just hasn't been the same as the old one we had before he killed himself in that horrible accident. I look forward to talking to you again soon as well, have a great day!"

The phone call ended and Andrea held the phone a moment before going to make dinner.

Back up in Tweek's room the two had moved from homework to PS4 and were having a good time. They went about this for a few hours, telling jokes and happenings at school. However, the time came for Craig to be heading back home. He gathered his belongings as he stood, "well Tweek, it was finally nice to be able to have some fun together again."

Tweek shook his head yes and smiled partially, "we should do it more often."

"I would like that, but for now I have to be heading home. See you at school Monday?"

"You bet," Tweek held the door as Craig left but didn't make any physical contact. He called Kyle, later on, to tell him what happened. Since Kyle was pushing the two together, Tweek saw it as something else and wanted to discuss that as well.

"Kyle? Yeah, there is something I need to talk to you about but I don't want to do it over the phone. Can I come over?"

"Oh...sorry Tweek I'm not in town at the moment, I will be back later Sunday night. It may be too late to do anything then, would it be ok if you tell me at school Monday?"

Tweek sighed internally, "sure I think it can wait till then, see you Monday."

"Great dude, see you then!" Kyle ended the call and Tweek was left sitting on his bed thinking about the events of the day and how Kyle had somehow orchestrated this, it didn't matter because for the first time in a while he was feeling happy, not because he would see Craig on Monday, but because he would be seeing Kyle...

* * *

Next will be Chapter 4 - Confusion Within, Tweek will have to deal with some confusing feelings between Craig and Kyle. It may even require involving another friend.


End file.
